


Be My Talon

by LuxUmbrash



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxUmbrash/pseuds/LuxUmbrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owlman will win Dick. he knows he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Talon

**Author's Note:**

> a very short one shot written until my beta is finished with Finding Myself's new chapter.

People say time erases love. We believe it. Pretend that we move on and live. But still, in these minutes we are left to our thoughts, there's still a bit of loneliness. And a lot of pain. And we know, we are only fooling ourselves. 

Time has nothing to do with love. 

"Let me go" the young man breathed tiredly, chained to the bed, clothes torn and body bruised "you had what you wanted… let me go."

"that was not just what I want," Owlman caressed the young man's face, letting his hand wander down to his chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly "I want this… it's what I want most. Say it Richard. You belong to me. Don't you?"

"You are so much alike, yet so much different… and I can't. Not when I already belong to him." 

Owlman growled and stood "you've been here for two years, and you're still attached to him? You think he cares?"

"He does." 

"If he does, then why isn't he here already? Why is there ANOTHER Robin? Face it Richard. You are nothing to him. Say it. You're mine. You belong to me. You are Talon."

"I am Robin."

…..

"Rumors says Batman is in a relationship with Catwoman. Cute. A bat, a cat and a robin" Thomas Wayne sat on the bed caressing Dick's hair "and you're still trapped in the past. 3 years now, and you still struggle. Why do you insist on hurting me by hurting yourself? Please Richard. Say that you are mine. Say that you are Talon."

Dick just looked at him for a bit before turning his face the other side.

"Your body knows you are mine" he gripped his intimate parts making him flinch "but your mind won't admit it" Owlman knelt down and sucked on Dick's lower lip as he caressed him "say it. You are Talon. Say it." 

"Let me go" Dick gasped, trying his best to hold his hips from thrusting into the teasing hand "stop."

Owlman climbed on top of him and pulled down his own pants caressing himself before entering Dick. Licking the tears that were falling down "you are mine. Yeah? You are Talon?"

"I am Robin."

Owlman went hard and rough, intending for the other to bleed.  
……………………..

"I heard that the new Robin is his biological son" Owlman whispered in his ear "he already forgot about you" 

5 years passed now. And there was no need for the chains anymore. Richard had stopped struggling for some time and was only lying on the bead like a corpse. He was alive, but he lost the will to live. Next step, was to give him a reason to live "you're not important to him" he caressed his hair "are you not?"

"no." it was a whisper. 

Owlman bent down and kissed the young man's lips "you are important to me Richard. I love you. Can't you see?" his fingers gently ran across Dick's eyebrow "I lost you once. Please don't make me lose you again. Please let me take care of you. Please!"

Dick stared at him for a while then nodded, slowly spreading his naked legs showing the other that he was ready, and Owlman didn't waste time. He moved so he was on top of Dick and pressed his body to the younger one "say it, Richard. Say it!"

"I am Talon… your Talon."

And Robin is dead.


End file.
